Flying Robin
by owlcat92
Summary: One night… that night… Richard Grayson was on the Trapeze… he was alone, mostly. It's all he had left… it's who he was. A Grayson. A flying Grayson. - Cat


**The Plot Bunny attacked me... what can I say? Sorry, it's probally not all that good... so yeah.**

Robin was the Boy Wonder, he was a superhero, and he loved his job. But sometimes something was missing… his past.

Robin's past was… well, missing. Not to him, but to almost every other person on the planet, some might know his ID personally, yet not know Robin… while others know Robin, and not his ID. Sometimes it got confusing for him to keep track. He couldn't just walk up to Beast Boy or Cyborg in the park when he was Dick Grayson, just the same as he couldn't swing into the room of one of his old school friends as Robin, asking to play on their game-system or something.

He was really the only one of the Titans that dealt with this. Cyborg didn't go out in public as anybody but Cyborg, Beast-boy was Green (So he could be noticed anywhere), Starfire was an alien, always flying around and giggling loudly and Raven was just… Raven.

They didn't need Secret ID's.

Robin did… and sometimes, he needed to get away from it. Do something that both sides of him liked, something that the Quiet, Smart, Geeky, Mathlete, circus freak and the strong, powerful, amazing Boy Wonder both needed; The Trapeze, Something that has always been in his life.

For most people, being asked to go on a Trapeze would give one of two reactions, 'Yes! That sounds fun! Let's go!' or 'Heh… uh… no, I don't want to. It's a bit much.'

For Robin it was more an 'I love this, it's calming and perfect.'

When Robin had built the Gym and training area, he had put up this Trapeze, nobody in the tower could understand why, they asked so many times… but he would just smile, slightly sadly, at them.

As far as they knew… it was never used, and, to Cyborg at least, was a waste of space.

He sat on one of the Platforms, legs swinging on the edge. It was 3 in the morning and as it was the… _day _again, the one that took his parents life, he had been having horrid and vivid nightmares, the only thing that could help him clear his head was the Trapeze… just being near it. When sitting on the tall platform, he could just imagine himself swinging on the bar, laughing and grinning to his heart's content.

_He hardly laughed anymore_.

Robin got up and slid down the ladder at the side of the platform, landing softly and carefully at the bottom. He couldn't hold back the feelings.

He needed to _fly_.

He left the gym, walking quickly to his room, before shedding off his Robin uniform and pulling on a leotard, but it was full length, covering his legs completely, the mostly white costume was supported by the red intricate wing-shaped swirls on the front, he pulled on a similar mask.

He sighed "Well… I guess I get to have a little fun. And Pray to god I don't wake anybody up."

Striding out of his room, Robin made his way back to the gym, hearing the snores and gentle breathing coming from his teammate's rooms. He grinned. They were asleep.

* * *

Beast Boy was _hungry_. That was all he could think of. A double Tofu Burger sounded like the best thing in the world.

He opened his eyes, glancing around his dark… untidy and, rightfully, unsafe room, breathing soft and calm. He waited just for a minute for his mind to catch up with his body. Body says 'Hungry!' Mind says 'Sleep!'

Breathing slowly, he was about to climb out of bed when he saw a shadow move from the other side of his door.

_"Who could that be?" _He thought, before getting out of bed and carefully opening the door, only to see Robin walking around a corner.

_"That can't be Robin!" _He thought_ "He's wearing white!"_

Beast boy morphed into a bird and slowly flew after him, making no noise. He watched as he walked into the Gym and went up to the pointless, unused, Trapeze. He climbed up it.

Beast Boy morphed into a fly, so he couldn't be seen at all and flew up to the top platform.

"Ok…" Robin muttered "Let's go."

Robin leaped from the platform catching the bar, before letting go and flipping three times, he caught the bar on the other side.

Beast boy looked shocked _"Does Robin USE this thing?"_

Beast Boy flew from the room, hunger forgotten "Well… I gotta tell Cyborg."

* * *

Robin grinned. Air in his face, wind in his hair… bliss. He wasn't an earth creature, not really. He _belonged _in the air. He belonged swinging at heights that a normal person could never hope to reach… he loved it. He needed it.

Grace. That was the one thing anybody who had ever saw a Flying Grayson could think of, Graceful. He didn't need to try to give grace, he never did. He tried in the field to hold back, not look natural and professional, he needed to look like somebody who had trained to fight… not to entertain. He held back.

If Robin tried his hardest, if he let everything go… he could be… well, the best. He could beat anybody.

But he didn't.

He grabbed the bar, threading his legs through it and twisting so he was facing the way he had just came, and he leaped onto the platform, grinning so wide.

_"This is for you Tata, Mama" _He thought.

He was soon back on the bar then leaped off and flipped.

1

2

3

4…

5

Robin gasped and he caught the second bar, letting out a light laugh.

He landed "Five… I got… Five."

Then he heard it; Clapping.

He spun around fast and looked down at the ground. He winced.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were all standing there, dressed in pyjamas, clapping numbly, almost like they didn't know what was going on.

Robin looked at them; they looked back at him before Beast Boy said "D-Dude. That was amazing."

Robin just looked at him, before sliding down the ladder and landing softly on the ground "Why are you guys here? Did I wake you up, or something?"

Robin didn't even look tired, he looked relaxed, everybody stared at him.

"You?" Cyborg asked "No, you didn't wake us up. Grass Stain woke up himself and saw you."

"I… I uh, well followed saw you come in here… then woke up the others."

Robin winced "So… uh… how much did you see?"

"You looked amazing Friend Robin" Starfire said really softly, shocking the team "Are you sure you do not fly?"

Robin cracked a smile, rubbing his neck "Yes, Starfire. I am. It's just natural for me to be at those heights."

"What?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Robin just looked at him, not answering.

"Why the Trapeze" Raven asked, emotionlessly, but even she looked awestruck "Why not just go around the city?"

Robin looked down "It was just something… well, something that I've always had in my life. Bye Guys."

Robin quickly left the room before anybody else could register what he was saying.

* * *

Robin sat in his room, still in his acrobatic clothes, watching as the time clicked to '4:30'.

He glanced at the case in his room, with a yellow and Black 'R' on the front; that was where his past went, where it went missing too.

Walking over to the case, he opened it, revealing what was within; Photo's and a few other Items.

Robin smiled a genuine smile at the faces of his _real _parents, John and Mary Grayson.

He took the first photo out of the case, it was off himself doing his first ever quadruple flip, his parents were open-mouthed behind him.

"I remember... they completely freaked out and Mr Haley fell over in complete surprise…" He whispered, smiling.

He placed the photo down and took out another, his parents smiling at his 8th birthday… the last birthday he would ever have with them… he remembered Mr Haley had got him a little Tiger Cub, his Mama had freaked out, his Tata had grinned.

Richard himself had been ecstatic and named the little girl Tiger 'Blossom', after spring and his mother's favourite flower… he let the Circus keep her, but he knew for a fact they still have her.

He blinked.

The next was taken just before their very last show… Robin pretty much knew it was his fault… he had SAW _Tony Zucco _before the show. He knew something was wrong… but he thought he was just being stupid, but that man… he gave off something that nobody but a child can pick up… he just felt _wrong_. But he didn't listen, instead continuing with the show.

_"It's my fault they are dead…" _He thought sadly.

"Dude?" A voice called in "Dude you in here?"

"Go away Beast Boy."

"But I want to know if you are OK."  
"I'm fine."

He heard him sigh "No, you're not. Listen, it's REALLY early in the morning, I'm tired and you laughed. Something is up… when you saw us, you flipped out. Dude, Please."  
Robin sighed and went over to the door, opening it and pretty much glared at him. Beast Boy didn't seem fazed.

"OK, Beast Boy. Fine…"

Both boys walked over to Robin's bed, the door shut behind them.

"Today is a… _hard _day for me…" Robin started "Something on this day started me into becoming Robin."  
Beast Boy tilted his head, looking at him.

"And… well, I'm only telling you this because I know your past, Garfield."

Beast Boy's eyes widened "H-How did you-"

"Please, I was raised by the Dark Knight. You pick up a few things. But your story is… similar to mine. I know your… uh… well, I know some people died when you were 10 years old, yes?"  
Beast Boy nodded, almost shamefully.

"This day for me… it means what that day meant for you… them dying."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped "Your parents are d-"

"Yes they are, BB. When I was 8…" Robin stopped, tears leaking though his red and white mask "W-When I was 8 years old… just after my birthday" He smiled sadly "First Day of spring… that's why my mama called me her little Robin."

Beast Boy looked at him "So you named your hero name in their honour."

He nodded slowly "Yeah… I did." He said "But I still blame myself for their deaths… it's all my fault! I should have told them! I shouldn't have been so stupid…"

Garfield Logan looked at his friend "What happened?"

"Gar… you ever heard of the Flying Grayson's?"  
Beast Boy brightened "Yeah! I went to one of their performances once! In Africa! It was so amazing. I heard they died a few years ago, something about a murder."

"Not all of them died, Gar" Robin said quietly, Beast Boy caught on.  
"Richard Grayson" He whispered "Oh my god, Dude."

Richard nodded "I knew something was going on… I saw him, I saw the guy messing with the ropes, but I didn't say anything… if I had… they wouldn't be dead."

Beast Boy looked shocked at how completely… well… _weak _and _helpless _their leader looked, he couldn't say anything. His throat just froze.

"The Trapeze… it's always been there. I've always had it… it feels like the only thing that connects me to them."

Beast Bo- Garfield got up, almost shaking "I'll tell the others you need your space today… OK, dude?"

"Thank You" Richard whispered, pulling a photo of them closer "Thank you…"

* * *

Robin sat on the Trapeze, legs swinging softly over the edge.

"Robin?" A quiet voice whispered, a voice belonging to a Alien Princess "May I ask you something?"

"Yes… Starfire."

"Can you show me how to fly like you?"  
Robin smiled "Yes… Yes I can."

**Thanks for Reading. It means tons... I hope I'm getting better, but you'll need to Review for me too find out! So... well... Yeah.**

**Thanks! Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
